Combinations of this type of a respective machine tool with a feed and removal device are known in practice and widespread. The machine tool here has a tool spindle which can be moved in the horizontal x-direction and vertical y-direction and a workpiece slide, which is movable in the z-direction. The feed and removal device has an H-shaped pallet changing mechanism, which can be pivotably driven about a vertical y1-axis. The work sequence here is such that arranged on one pair of arms of the pallet changing mechanism is a removable pallet, on which an operator deposits a workpiece to be machined. A pallet with a workpiece has been deposited on the workpiece slide by the other, diametrically opposing pair of arms and is machined. After machining, the pallet with the machined workpiece is lifted off from the workpiece slide by the pair of arms of the pallet changing mechanism. The pallet changing mechanism is pivoted through 180°, so the still unmachined workpiece mentioned arrives in the region of the workpiece slide. The pallet with the workpiece to be machined is deposited on the workpiece slide. The machined workpiece is located in front of the machine. The operator removes it from the pallet and deposits a new workpiece to be machined on the pallet. The cycle mentioned is then repeated. A combination of this type of machine tool with a feed and removal device is known, for example, from EP 1 201 354 B1.
If, in this known combination of machine tool and feed and removal device, a further axis, namely a swiveling table which can be pivoted about an A-axis, is to be provided on the workpiece slide, this leads to the fact that the workpiece itself is arranged higher in the machine tool. This makes the described feed difficult. If the feeding of the machine takes place using a robot, then this would be unproblematic. If, however, the depositing of a workpiece to be machined on the corresponding pallet is to be carried out by hand, or else if the machine is installed in a transfer line, in which the workpieces are transported on the lower level, described above, the arrangement of the swiveling table leads to handling problems during the feeding and removal of workpieces.